The Ultimate Adventure
by danielkeany
Summary: In a world where different universes have combined but are seperated by the sea. This is the story of one mans adventures around this sea and the many people he meets and influences on his journey to find his father and create his own family ehile doing everything he can to help his friends dreams come true. Who will join him on this journey only time will tell. Oc centric


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other anime/manga content that appears in this story but I am open to offers...hint hint. I do own my Ocs Kove and Cloud thankfully or else Id have no story.

AN: Im a first time writer so forgive me if its rubbish. Ive read a lot of different cross over stories where one character would end up in another universe and his own was just forgotten about so I decided to try something different. Hopefully I can pull it off.

* * *

 **Prologue : The Mysterious Traveller.**

On the outskirts of a small fishing village called Fushia village a 17 year old boy is walking through a forest on his way to visit a grave before he sets out on his journey to become a pirate. The boy is wearing a straw hat, short blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. He has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

As Luffy nears the clearing he stops when he sees a young man sitting in front of the grave with a bottle of sake and four cups lined up on the grave. _"Whos that and what's he doing at Sabo's grave"_ Luffy thinks to himself when he notices the man stand and say **"** _Time to get to work"_ as he says this a strange white aura surrounds the man. He places his hand on the grave and says **"Shinigami Deal"**.

The next thing Luffy knows everything around him goes black and all he can see is the young man who turns to look at him. For the first time Luffy takes note of the man's appearance he's around 6 foot 2 and well built not overly muscular around 22 years old. He has shoulder length white hair pulled back from his face by a black headband, baggy black jeans and no shirt. He has two tatoos a white wolf on his right pectoral muscle and a weird black symbol on his left pectoral muscle. The most striking thing about the man are his aqua blue eyes. Looking into the man's eyes Luffy can tell he is a lot older than he seems and can feel knowledge and power hidden within them.

The man says something and a huge white wolf strolls out of the forest shocking Luffy from his thoughts and walks up to the man. The man says something to the wolf who the proceeds to walk up to and lay down beside Luffy. " _What the hell is going on?"_ asks a very surprised Luffy.

Even more surprising it is the wolf who answers his question " _Kove asked me to keep you safe just sit and watch"_ Luffys eyes turn to stars and he has a giant grin on his face as he looks at the wolf and says " _Sugoi you can talk"._ Before the wolf can answer another figure appears out of thin air.

This new figure is very tall around 18 foot give or take an inch with long shaggy black hair with two horns protruding from the top of its head, deathly pale skin and demonic blood red eyes. Wearing a white kimono decorated with black swirl like motifs with a huge scythe on its back. A dark aura surrounds it that screams of power, death and fear. At its arrival a chill runs through the air and a light fog surrounds them.

The new figure looks at the man _"Its good to see you again Kovothe its been a while."_ it says as a smile appears on the demonic face.

"Y _o Shinigami its good to see you too. Hows life or rather death going?"_ asks Kovothe with a smile and a humorous tone as if he was talking to a good friend and not the god of death.

" _The same as usual I'm a bit bored though. So have you come for a duel?"_ replies the Shinigami with a hopeful look in his eyes. " _Yeah can you check if there's a guy called Sabo on the list"._ The Shinigami pulls out a huge black book that says list of the dead on the front and searches through it.

After 5 minutes of searching the Shinigami closes the book and with a sad look on his face says " _No Kove there's no Sabo on the list he's still alive."_

 _"Thanks Shini that's great news and cheer up I want to get Kushina so Ill meet you at her grave tonight for that duel."_ Without another word and a manic grin plastered on his face the Shinigami disappears and the surroundings go back to normal.

Listening to this Luffy has a gigantic smile on his face and tears in his eyes when he hears that his brother Sabo is still alive. Just as he is about to question the man Kove pulls out a den den mushi and says " _Did you hear that your brother Sabo is still alive somewhere? Oh and someone else is here too he's wearing a straw hat with a big goofy grin on his face and tears in his eyes. So I'm guessing he's your other brother Luffy." "That's great Kove. Thank you!"_ says the voice on the other end of the line. Then it shouts " _Did you hear all that little brother Sabo's still alive"._

Hearing the voice on the other end of the line that he knows as well as his own bring even more tears to Luffys eyes as he rushes up grabs the den den mushi and replies " _I did Ace. I cant believe it Sabo's alive I've never been so happy. By the way who's your friend anyway."_

 _"Oh yea that's Kovothe Strife and from now on he's our new brother. So do ya think you can add him to the family like the three of us did before?"_ asks a very emotional and happy Ace. " _you bet Ace of course I will. He looks really strong plus he has a huge talking white wolf he's so cool"_ says Luffy with stars in his eyes.

 _"What the hell! Don't I get a say in this"_ shouts Kove _"No"_ say the brothers in unison

 _"I_ _know what you mean he's even stronger than me and the wolf is Cloud she's crazy strong as well. Anyway Luffy I'm gonna go and celebrate the good news hurry up and become a pirate. Thanks again Kove or should I say bro see you both soon. Bye!"_ and with that said the line went dead and ace was gone.

" _Damn selfish ignorant brothers dont listen to anyone" ."Since I don't have a choice lets get this over with"_ grumbles Kove at not being listened to or given a choice. Though deep down he's happy since he's never had a brother before.

Kove and Luffy walked back to grave when the line went dead and sat opposite each other both took a cup of sake from the grave in their right hands and another in their left as they drink the ones in the right they pour the left over the grave and Luffy says " _from this day forward the four of us are brothers"._

After they are finished Luffy tells him about his dream to be the pirate king and stories about himself, Ace and Sabo. Kove sees the look of determination in Luffys eyes as he talks about his dream and decides that he will help him achieve his dream but says nothing about it for the time being. As the sun starts to set the two are still deep in conversation when Luffys stomachs starts to complain. _"Shishishishi"_ _"well lets go get something to eat I'm starving"_ says Luffy as he leads the way to the village.

 _"Gurararara"_ laughs Kove as he follows after his new younger brother realizing the exact same thing. Luffy leads the way through the village heading towards Party's Bar.

 _ **Inside Party's Bar:**_

The building is empty and it looks like its seen better days behind the bar sits a young woman with brown eyes and dark green hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. She wears a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. _"_ _What am I going to do when Luffy leaves? This place is going to become a lot more boring. I wonder if he would let me go with him? After all he's going to need someone to keep him out of trouble and help him with his manners_ _."_ while she is thinking this she hears a familiar voice coming from just outside the door _._

" _Meishi"_ she hears Luffy shout as he walks up to the bar and sits down followed by another man she has definitely never seen before. There's no way she would forget a handsome face like that. _"Hi aunty Makino"_ says Luffy

 _"Hi Luffy I'll bring some meat in a minute. Whos you're handsome knew friend?"_ says Makino with a slight blush as she realises what she said _._

 _"Shishishishi" "Oh this is Kove he's a mystery traveller and he just became ace and my new brother"_ answers Luffy with an even bigger smile than Makino had ever seen plastered across his face.

 _"Ok just how did he become Ace's brother as well?"_ Deciding to speak for himself Kove says _"Well I have a den den mushi and his frequency so after I found out that their brother Sabo is still alive somewhere we gave Ace a call and the two knuckle-heads decided I'm their new brother". "By the way its a pleasure to meet you Makino-chan I'm Kovothe Strife but my friends call me Kove"_ with a wink and a kiss to the back of her hand leaving Makino with a even deeper blush.

 _"_ _Oh Kami handsome and well mannered, just look at those eyes you could lose yourself in them_ _"_ Makino thinks to herself.

Trying to regain her composure she asks _"Did you even have a say in this?"_

 _"No even if I did there both too stubborn to listen anyway"_ replied Kove with a soft smile giving Luffy a bonk on the head.

 _"Hey don't treat me like a kid"_ Makino was now nearly in tears laughing as Luffy said this with a childish pout _._

 _ _"Gurararara"_ "You are a kid!" _says Kove.

She hadn't laughed like this in a long time and for a moment instead of Kove sitting there she saw a certain red-haired pirate teasing and playing with Luffy then he was gone but the feelings of peace, warmth and safety were still there radiating from this mysterious young man. In that moment she made up her mind and knew what she wanted no what she needed to do.

" _Luffy when are you leaving on your journey?"_ she asks the young straw hat boy hoping it would be soon so she didn't lose her nerve.

 _"Some time tomorrow if I can convince Kove to come with me" "Great I'm coming too and before you say no listen to my reasons" "Ok aunty I'm listening"_

 _"First you know how much pirates like to drink so your gonna need someone experienced to keep them under control when their drunk and the crew of the pirate king cant just drink any rubbish they need the best so your gonna need the worlds best barmaid"_ Luffy being naive and gullible as he is just nodded along agreeing with everything Makino said so far

 _"Second if I come then Kove will have too as well because he isn't gonna let me sail to god knows where with an irresponsible captain like you"_ Luffy still nodding along now had stars in his eyes _"really you can make Kove come along as well"_

 _"You bet so what do you say captain can I come?"_ Makino asks with a huge smirk on her face knowing she had Luffy hook, line and sinker.

 _"What about your bar?"_ asks Kove seeing where this was going. _"Don't worry I've got that covered"_ she replied with a too sweet smile at Kove that promised pain if he said anything else. All he could do was gulp and back down waiting for Luffy to say yes.

" _Shishishishi""Ok we leave tomorrow lets celebrate" "MESHI"_ shouts Luffy blissfully unaware that he just got conned into letting her join. Two thoughts went through Makinos head when she heard this _"_ _Yes Ill finally get to see Shanks again and me 1 Kove 0_ _". _

She went off to the back room to prepare some food and drink for the three to celebrate she couldn't help but smile as she heard Kove sigh and thinks _"How do I get myself in to these things?". _ As the trio celebrated all that could be heard from anyone that passed by the bar was laughter and merriment. When the food was finished Kove asked about Luffys hat and where he got it. Luffy went on to tell the story about Shanks and how he was saved by him and Shanks losing his arm and getting the straw hat with the promise to return it when Luffy became a great pirate.

Hearing all this about Shanks Kove took a picture out of his pocket. Handing the picture over he asked if the man in it was Shanks. Luffy and Makino both looked at the picture and sure enough they saw Shanks wearing his straw hat standing beside a little kid with red hair.

 _"Yes that's definitely Shanks but who's the little kid?"_ asked Makino. As he heard this Kove stood up and looked at the pair and with a slight tear in his eye said _"Thank you both, now I have an appointment to keep so I'll have to leave for a few hours unless you would like to come"._ Feeling like they would get an answer by going they both said yes so Kove told them both to put their hand on one of his shoulders. They did as instructed and Kove concentrated on where he wanted to go and thought _**"Meteor"**_.

The next thing they knew they were standing in a clearing surrounded by a huge forest in front of them was a plaque with hundreds of names carved into it. _"Where are we and how did we get here?"_ asked Makino in a slightly worried and fearful voice but she felt all the fear and doubt melt away when Kove looked at them with a soft calming smile and said _"Its ok we are on another continent far to east of east blue called the elemental nations as for how we got here I teleported us here using one of my powers"_

 _"Sugoi"_ shouted Luffy with stars in his eyes. _"Cloud-chan can you come out and keep my friends safe while I have another chat with the Shinigami" "Sure Kove-kun"_ replied a feminine voice from behind Makino. As she turned Makino saw that the owner of the voice was a small white wolf and she jumped she was about to run when Kove grabbed her hand and told her it was alright that Cloud would keep her safe. She did as he asked and walked over to the wolf and introduced herself.

Makino was soon having a friendly conversation with Cloud about Kove and how they both felt safe and calm when he was around all the while Luffy pouted childishly because Cloud was smaller than she was when they met earlier. Cloud explained how she could change her size when she needed to but preferred to stay in her smaller form outside of battle as it didn't waste as much energy then went back to her girl talk with Makino. When they asked what they were doing here Cloud just said " _watch what happens and if you have any questions we can answer them then."_ So they all sat and watched Kove.

 _ **With Kove:**_

Kove summoned the Shinigami again. The Shinigami appeared but this time he had a smile that could rival Luffys which was incredibly disturbing on his demonic face. Again the two talked for a few minutes before the Shinigami did something and a beautiful woman appeared. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her waist with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes and naked as the day she was born. Looking around her she was disorientated and confused until she saw a face she hadn't seen in years and broke out laughing at the look on said persons face.

Kove was standing there with his jaw hung to the floor, a drop of blood falling from his nose and bugged out eyes. Regaining his composure Kove walked over to the woman and offered her his coat saying _"Heya Kushi-chan its great to see you again but you might want to put this on your very distracting as you are right now"_

Kushina didn't know what he meant by that until she looked down at herself and realised she was naked. _"BAKA"_ she shouted taking the pre offered coat, her face becoming the same colour as her hair. When she had the coat on she proceeded to punch Kove sending him crashing into the floor with a lump on his head.

"Hey I'm not the one that brought you here like that if your gonna hit someone hit shini-san" complained Kove with a cute pout while rubbing the lump and pointing towards the Shinigami.

"Bwahahahaha" "Sorry I couldn't help it but your face was priceless Kove and I'm gonna need every advantage in this fight" replied the Shinigami with a devious grin.

 _"Nice plan Shini but now I'm just gonna beat you harder for it"_ seeing the glint in Koves eye as he said this made the Shinigami pale a little further if that's even possible and he was seriously regretting the joke. The stupefied look on Koves face while priceless wasn't worth the pain his eyes now promised. So to try and calm Kove before the fight he said _"Why don't you go to your friends there and explain what is happening. We can fight after you're done"_

 _ **With the others:**_

Makino and Luffy were having very different thoughts on what they were seeing happen before their eyes. Luffy had stars in his eyes again seeing his newest brother talking, joking and even scaring the god of death of all people. He wanted to see how strong Kove really was especially when he heard they were going to fight. At first he was afraid when he saw the Shinigami again but seeing how his brother was acting so calm and confident and the two of them joking like old friends all he could feel now was excitement. The new woman also surprised him when she punched Kove and left a crater were he landed it was the same as one of gramps fist of love. Luffy knew how painful those were and Kove just got up and dusted himself off with a smile and just a small lump to show for it. His excitement just kept on growing.

Makino on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on. She had just seen a naked woman pop out of thin air who obviously knew Kove and punch him into a crater in the ground. Amazed at the woman's strength she also couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her as well. " _Just who or what are you Kove"_ she thought to herself as she watched him interact with the god of death. His calm and relaxed demeanour helped her control her fear and again reminded her of Shanks. There were so many questions running through her mind that she didn't even realise the trio were walking towards them until they had sat down and Luffy asked a question.

 _"Are you really the Shinigami"_ Luffy asked with an excited tone _"Yes"_ was the only reply he got. Kove and Shini went on to explain how the two of them have a bet and slight rivalry. The terms of the bet are simple and shocking the winner of their duel gets the losers soul and since the Shinigami doesn't actually have a soul he brings others back for Kove. Then Kove explained that the woman was Kushina an old friend of his that he met travelling around the elemental nations.

 _"But why does Shini-san want your soul so bad Kove?"_ asked Makino _. "Good question well the simple answer is something happened to me around 400 years ago and I became an immortal. Now that doesn't mean that I cant die just that I don't age and cant die from natural causes. I can still be killed in battle but Shini got fed up waiting for someone to kill me and decided to give me this deal"_ answered Kove.

 _"B_ _wahahahaha Yeah be modest kid. As if someone could kill you with your regenerative ability nothing short of removing your head from your shoulders will kill you"_

 _"Gurararara I didn't want to freak everyone out too much"_ With that Kove stood up and said _" I think its about time we got to our duel don't you Shini" "Hey Kami-chan can you do that thing for Kushi-chan that we talked about"_

 _"Sure thing Kove-kun"_ replied a small blond girl that had just appeared _. "You go have your male bonding time I'll show your friend how her son has been getting on"_

 _"Thanks Kami-chan I owe you big time"_ replied Kove as he and Shini walked off. As the two walked off Luffy followed after looking like all his birthdays had come at once excited to finally see his brother fight. The girls all stayed behind looking at the boys leave shaking their heads thinking " _men"_ even Cloud was doing the same.

 _ **With the girls:**_

Kami told the girls how she was going to show them how Kushinas son Narutos life had been so far and that Kove convinced her to do this even though it wasn't technically allowed. Kushi had tears in her eyes as she thanked the little blond goddess who then told her she should be thanking Kove as she wouldn't have done it had he not asked. Kami then materialised a 56inch plasma TV and told the girls to watch. The first thing they saw was a 7 year old Naruto being beaten and abused by people who called him a demon. They saw him going to the ninja academy, his lonely and hard life but they could also see him never giving up and getting stronger all the time. The women all had similar feelings watching this young boy overcome everything. None of them could believe what they were seeing they all felt rage boil up seeing the beatings, their hearts broke at the loneliness the boy must have felt. Then they all saw something that made them gasp.

They saw Naruto and his team fighting on a bridge and Naruto talking to a girl he had just beaten. But before the girl was killed they saw Kove standing in front of her with a man's hand in his chest.

Kove just pulled the hand from his chest, sat down and asked them what was going on. Everyone on the bridge was amazed this man had appeared from nowhere, had a wound that would kill anyone else and was acting like nothing had happened. Kakashi recognised Kove and with an apology started to explain what was going on. After the explanation Kove explained that he felt a familiar energy on the bridge that he hadn't felt in years so he interrupted the fight to find it. He noticed Naruto and asked who he was.

Kakashi told the kids to go back to Tazunas house and recover from their injuries. After the kids had left Kakashi told Kove all about Naruto and his life and how his parents died. To say Kove was pissed off hearing this was an understatement he jumped off the bridge and punched the water the three on the bridge were amazed and terrified seeing the result of the punch. The water had split for 5 miles in each direction from the force behind the punch then the water started flowing back towards Kove with such force that when it connected with him it shot him back at the bridge.

When the dust settled Kove stood up dried himself off and apologised to the ocean for hitting it. He then told Kakashi that he would be going back with them to the Leaf so he could talk to the Hokage about Naruto. All Kakashi could do was agree since he knew he couldn't stop him and marvelled at how much stronger he had become since he had last met him. This man was **'The White Wolf'** who had been friends with Narutos parents and he definitely didn't envy the Hokage explaining things to him.

On the way to the leaf Kovothe told Naruto who he was and how he knew his parents but stopped the questions about his parents telling him he would explain more after they had a chat with the Hokage. Kakashi also told everyone that Kove was the legendary **'White Wolf'** whom they had all heard stories about.

Naruto was amazed hearing about Kove and the fact that he knew his parents and was finally going to get answers after they got to the village. Naruto wanted to see how strong Kove was and asked him to show them.

 _"Do you know where true strength comes from?"_ Kove asked when he didn't get an answer he decided to show them so he walked up to Naruto and flicked him in the forehead. Naruto didn't feel any pain but he did feel a warm comforting energy pass through him then he saw Kove take a step back he was depressed that he hadn't been hurt and thought the man was weak.

 _"True strength comes from wanting to protect those precious to you from anything that may harm them. Now go and touch that tree behind you"_ Kove said with a smile on his face. Not knowing what to say to that Naruto walked over and touched the tree and in that instant 50 trees all around the one he touched disintegrated without a trace leaving a clearing in the forest.

 _"What...How...Damn...Cool"_ was all the four ninja could say.

 _"Gurararara_ _I told you true strength can only be achieved when you want to protect someone important to you. So when I hit you I imagined those trees were enemies that were trying to kill you"_ said Kove with a soft smile looking at their shocked faces.

Sauske vowed he would find a way to become that powerful. Naruto wanted to become someone just like this man and have the power to protect his loved ones. Sakura was just amazed by it and couldn't understand how Naruto hadn't been hurt, Kakashi just smiled to himself so this is what Minato sensei meant about true strength and the power to change the world.

As they travelled Naruto and Kove bonded and became close to the point where Naruto started to call the older man nii-san. When they got to the village the all went to the Hokages office where Kakashi reported the mission when his report ended the Hokage became pale and asked everyone but Kakashi to leave and to let Kove in.

Kove stopped Naruto and told him to stay and demanded some answers from the Hokage but as the old man said he couldn't say anything Kove flooded the building with power bringing everyone but Naruto to their knees. Naruto could feel the power coming from Kove and it bathed him and made him feel stronger the power kept growing until everyone in the village not just the Hokage building were on their knees. After the show of power the Hokage told them everything who Narutos parents really were, how they died, the kyubi and why they hadn't told Naruto before this.

After all the answers both Naruto and Kove were amazed Kove decided to adopt Naruto which the boy agreed to much to Kakashi and the Hokages amazement so the two started to live together and the were both happy.

The girls watching all this had tears in their eyes and new found respect for Kove they couldn't believe how caring and kind he was to put his own life on hold for his friends child. Cloud was reminded of her own past and how Kove had done the same thing for her, she had always wondered what Kove had done during that time but had never asked him as she just thought he had been hunting demons like always. Kami even though she had seen all this before was still amazed whenever she saw it there weren't many humans that would do such a thing for a dead friend and among the Gods it was unheard of. Makino was just stunned she had a feeling that Kove was a good person but this was another level he had taken in a child he didn't know just because he was a friends son it was just amazing. Kushina couldn't believe it Kove her friend had turned her sons life around given him something he never had before hope and answers about his past. She was also a bit jealous that it was Kove and not her that had done this. She just couldn't ever thank him enough for it. As they watched Kove bring the whole village to its knees they couldn't help but giggle and think the village deserved worse.

They watched Naruto become a happier child around Kove and become stronger as well. They watched Naruto go through the chunnin exams wanted to kill Orochimaru for beating Naruto and giving his friend the curse mark. Pride flowed through them as he beat his opponents and stood up for the girl called Hinata. Kushina was angry when Kove brought Naruto to that pervert Jiraiya for his month of training but quickly got over it as she saw Kove beat him for trying to be a pervert around Naruto. They also saw Kove teach Naruto about the Kyubi and how to use her power all but Kushi were shocked seeing the giant nine tailed demon fox turn into a beautiful woman named Kurumi who acted like a little school girl with a crush around Kove, they all became a little jealous when she would hang off him and look at him with lust filled eyes as he was teaching Naruto about her. Kurumi and Naruto became friends because of Kove.

After all the training Naruto went back to the finals of the exam where Naruto beat his opponents until Orochimaru interrupted it. Naruto asked Kove to save Hiruzen which he did and gave the Shinigami Orochimarus soul while Naruto himself beat Garra helping him become a better person. Other things happened and then Jiraiya took Naruto on a three year training trip and Kove went back to the grand line on his demon hunting. The girls cried at the emotional farewell between the boys and Kove promising to come back with a surprise for Naruto when the training was finished.

During the training trip they saw Naruto become stronger, happier and more like Kove every day he was truly becoming a great young man then the screen went black. Kami told them that Naruto was still on the trip they were all slightly disappointed that they couldn't see more. She also told them that before he left Kove along with Shini went and put the fear of god into a group called Akatsuki that are after the tailed beasts and their containers promising that if they ever tried to harm Naruto he would destroy them all. The girls just didn't know what to say they saw him change Narutos life for the better and he was still protecting him without anyone else knowing.

 _"Thank you Kami for showing me my sons life dattebane"_ said Kushi

 _"Don't mention it its the least I could do. You should really thank Kove he's the one that set this up"_ replied Kami.

Makino complimented Kushi on having such a great son which Kushi just shrugged off figuring it was more thanks to Kove that he turned out so well. _"So can I see Naruto?"_ asked Kushi with a hopeful tone in her voice

 _"Unfortunately you cant its against the rules of resurrection I'm really sorry if it were up to me Id let you but its not so I cant do anything"_ said Kami in a depressed tone.

 _"Gurararara_ _Well then Kami its a good thing I'm around to bend the rules. Hey Shini did you get it all set?"_

 _"Yeah Kove they have one night its the best we could get"._ The girls heard this and saw a beaten Shini and Kove walking back carrying an unconscious Luffy everything else was forgotten seeing this.

 _"What happened to Luffy"_ shrieked Makino _"Gurararara_ _I guess he got excited watching us fight and decided to get involved he ended up between both of our fists and got knocked out so we brought him back and called it a draw"_ said Kove with a sheepish smile.

 _"So what do ya think Kushi-chan did I do alright with Naruto"_ Kushinas only response was to glomp onto Kove and cry into his chest all he could do was hold her tightly until she managed to stop herself and released him.

She looked up at him and with a smile said _"You did great he couldn't of had a better father thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you've done you saved our lives years ago, you raised my precious son as your own turning him into a better person than we ever could have and you had me brought back from the dead there just aren't the words to express how grateful I am dattebane"_

 _"Gurararara_ _Oh good I thought you'd be pissed about me becoming his dad but to be honest he got all that awesomeness from you. One day he's gonna change the world I'm just glad I got to meet him and help him out a bit"._

 _"Now you ready to meet your son?"_ asked Kove to a collective gasp of " _What"_ from all but Shini

 _"What are you talking about Kove its against the rules"_ questions Kami. _"You know him he promised to make Lord Kronos life hell if he didn't agree and the old man nearly had a heart attack. By the way Kami the other Gods are pissed at you for giving him the blades!"_ said Shini with a chuckle as he was still picturing all the mighty Gods sweating nervously and giving in to Koves demand _"but she only has the rest of the night"_

 _"Don't worry about them Kami I told them if they have any problems with my friends they can take them up with me" s_ aid Kove with a cocky smile pulling at his lips. So as they were ready to go Kove turned to Makino and told her that Kami would bring her and Luffy home since they needed some rest for the big adventure tomorrow and that he would meet them in the morning. _"Lets go Kushi-chan I have someone to introduce you to he should be home by now"_

Kove then picked her up bridal style and they disappeared in a flash of white. They reappeared in front of an apartment door and Kove put Kushi down then proceeded to kick down the door whispering _"wait here for a second"_

Naruto scrambled from his room thinking someone was attacking and stopped in his tracks as he saw who it was "Nii-san its good to see you pervy sage is hard to deal with for 3 years"

 _"Gurararara_ _I bet he is its good to see you too kid, did you get taller since I saw you last"_

 _"Yea kinda it has been 3 years but as usual you haven't changed a bit"_ replied Naruto with a cheeky grin.

 _"Of course not why would anyone change pure awesomeness. Yo close your eyes I have a surprise for you"_ replied Kove and Naruto did as asked. _"That's your cue Kushi-chan get in here. Now you can open your eyes kid"_ as Naruto opened his eyes his saw a red haired woman standing in front of him with tears in her eyes _"Naruto allow me to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki"_ Kove was stopped in his introduction by Naruto glomping onto Kushi crying

 _"Kaa-chan"_ seeing this Kove slipped away to give the two some space and decided to go see Tsunade the new Hokage for a drink.

He kicked open the door of her office after seeing the lights still on and said _"What's up Tsuna-chan fancy a drink of two"_ and he pulled out a couple of bottles of sake.

 _"Fufufufufu What are you doing back already old timer? Id love one this paperwork is a nightmare"_ she responded with a sultry look in her eyes.

 _"Gurararara_ _old timer I like it, oh not much I just brought Kushi-chan back and left her to get acquainted with her son so I thought Id come kill a few hours with my second favourite kunoichi"_

 _"You did what where is she I've gotta see her"_ panicked Tsunade _._

 _"Don't worry kid we can go see her after her and Naruto have a chance to get to know each other". "Yo Hiruzen, Jiraiya you might as well join us and come out of the shadows"_ and with that said the two men walked in and sat around the Hokages desk taking the sake they were offered.

Both men were slightly pale and downed the cups they were offered and took a moment to fill more _"so how much did you see?"_ Kove asked the two men with a serious expression on his features.

 _"Everything"_ both men said in unison still not believing what they had seen happen

 _"who else was there? I felt more than just the two of you"._ Both men told him about everyone that had seen the resurrection as well as the fight and explained everything about it to Tsunade. _"Damn Danzo is the last person I wanted to find out. There's just something about that man I don't trust. As for the others could the three of you gather them and come see me in the morning before we leave? I will explain why then"._ The three looked at each other before they agreed, Kove then asked about the village and the last three years. Tsunade and Hiruzen told both Kove and Jiraiya about everything that had been happening since they both left, Jiraiya then told them all about the training and how much stronger Naruto had become. As they talked the topic of the Akatsuki came up and the trio were surprised to find out Kove had threatened the whole group but they all agreed that the threat wouldn't keep them at bay forever.

Eventually the group went their separate ways as he was leaving he said _"Tsunade-hime you should really let your shadow clones handle the paperwork. That's what Minato used to do"_

 _"Dammit you mean I could have done that the entire time. Why the hell didn't I ever think of that"_ screamed Tsunade as she broke the desk in front of her.

Kove returned to his and Narutos apartment where he saw both Naruto and Kushi asleep on the opposite sides of the couch with truly happy looks on their faces so he got a few blankets laid them over the pair and sat in the empty space between the two and quickly fell asleep content that he had brought some joy to his nakamas lives even if it was only for tonight.

He awoke slowly to the sun on his face and felt a head on each shoulder looking to the left he saw Narutos content face and felt pride at being able to call him son even if he never had. Looking to his right his heart beat sped up as he saw Kushi staring at him sunlight illuminating her face and he realised how beautiful she truly was then his heart stopped for a moment as she kissed his cheek saying _"Thank you"_ they sat there just looking into each others eyes for a few moments before Kushi got up and went to clean herself up Kove woke Naruto and went to start breakfast.

Anyone that saw the scene of the trio together would swear they were a real family and unknown to each other they all felt the same way.

The trio went to the Hokages office where they proceeded to kick the door in and shout _"Baa-chan...Kaa-chan...Tsuna-chan...we're here"_ everyone in the office sweat-dropped at the trios entrance as they realised where Naruto gets his personality from and the trio laughed at the fact they had all done the same thing in unison.

In the office waiting for them were Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Anko these were the people that had seen everything last night. Kove asked them all to keep what they had seen to themselves as they all agreed a white aura surrounded them and a small white wolf mark appeared on each of their hands as quick as it had appeared it faded into nothing, before they could ask what happened Kove told them _"that mark is a way of contacting me. If any of you ever need my help just concentrate chakra into your hand, call my name and I'll be there"_

With that he disappeared and while most were stunned Kushina just walked to the desk, placed her hand on it while concentrating her chakra and said _"Kove" the mark was again on her hand then there was a flash of white and Kove reappeared sitting on the desk where her hand had been to everyone's amazement._ He told them all it was a variation of Minatos hirashin no jutsu which the two had worked on in the past. Kushina remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

Kove, a younger Kushi and Minato were sitting in a clearing deep in the forest away from prying eyes talking about Minatos new jutsu and the problems of him not being able to control where he ends up while using it. Koves favourite one had been when Minato had gone face first into the side of a mountain and knocked himself out Kushi and he had laughed about it for days and just remembering it made him smile.

Watching Minato pull a scroll from the seal on his wrist gave Kove an idea _"why don't you try putting a seal on something and use it to direct you?"_

 _"I already tried that but ended up smashing into a tree 20 feet from where I placed the seal"_ hearing this he took one of Minatos three pronged kunai and placed the seal on the handle as Minato had taught him but instead of the regular seal an image of a white wolf appeared with that he threw the kunai as high as he could and wispered **"Meteor"** in a flash of white he appeared beside the kunai 200feet in the air and started to fall panicking he grabbed the kunai again and repeated the process this time throwing it back to the ground.

In a flash of white he was back lying on the ground heart beating furiously and saw his friends shocked faces _"Gurararara well that was a rush but its gonna take some getting used to"_ Minato rushed over and grabbed the kunai inspecting the seal and could see a slight difference between it and his usual one he took out another kunai and replicated the new seal, it appeared as a yellow bolt of lightning he then threw it 20 feet away from him and appeared beside it in a flash of yellow.

For the next two hours all Kushi could see were the white and yellow flashes of the two men she loved as they seemed to chase after one another all over the clearing. Kove and Minato both stopped their game of tag when they both felt their energy running low and stumbled over to Kushi before collapsing on either side of her with face splitting grins and laughed louder than Kushi had ever heard before.

 _"That was amazing! You do realise that you two knuckle-heads have created a means of instantaneous travel that could change the world and the first thing you use it for was a 2 hour game of tag"_ said Kushi in a loving voice _._

 _"I know its great right...all we need to do now is figure out if there's a distance limit to it"_ Minato said with his face scrunched up trying to figure out how to test the limit of their new technique. Kove had another idea _"Why don't you make a shadow clone and get it to put a seal on our apartment? Since we're about 20 miles from the apartment after all. Id say that would be a pretty good test depending on how much energy it takes"_ with that said Minato made a shadow clone gave it instructions and sat back down to wait. While they were waiting and just enjoying each others company Kove stood up and turned to Kushina and said

 _"how about you Kushi-chan wanna see how it feels to teleport?"_ as he extended his hand. Seeing her stand and nod he pulled her close wrapped an arm around her waist, threw the kunai and they disappeared in a white flash. Noticing the blush on Kushis face before they vanished Minato could only mentally kick himself _ "_ _Dammit why didn't I think of that? I'm totally gonna use that she is my wife after all._ _"_

 _End flashback:_

 _"Unfortunately its time for us to leave. Meet me outside after you've said you're goodbyes Kushi-chan."_ with that Kove walked to the door, stopped and turned to face them just before going around the corner

 _"Oh yeah Naruto since I missed 3 of your birthdays I brought you some presents. The first was you're mom the second is this the hirashin scroll"_ he threw a scroll to Naruto _"and this is the third your dad used to wear one like it but I made a few improvements" t_ his time is was a wrapped parcel.

As Naruto unwrapped it he saw a long-sleeved knee length orange haori with a hood, decorated by red flame like motifs on the edges with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the left breast and a white wolf on the right, with the words nami and kaze around the cuff of each sleeve and the kanji for 'Orange Flash' written vertically down the back.

 _"When you master the Hirashin you'll understand why. Now kid before I leave who the hell are you"_ Kove asked.

Naruto with a determined voice replied _" I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The son of the_ _ **'Red Death'**_ _, the_ _ **'Yellow Flash'**_ _and the_ _ **'White Wolf'**_ _. I'm the man that will one day become Hokage"_ as he was saying this Kove pulled out his own haori exactly like Narutos only black and put it on

 _"Damn straight you are and never forget it"_ with that he turned back around and left leaving a stunned audience in his wake. Naruto, Kushi and Tsunade had a tear in their eyes and the rest of the assembly had soft smiles as they saw the kanji for 'Proud Father' on the back of Koves haori as he left.

Back in Fushia village Makino and Luffy were sitting at the bar planning the trip well Makino was planning while Luffy was stuffing his face and nodding to everything the older woman was saying when they saw a white flash that turned out to be Kove and Kushi.

 _"Good morning Maki-chan? When we leaving little bro?"_

* * *

 _ **AN:** _ Well thats a wrap for prologue. I hope Ive made anyone that reads ask a few questions and feel free to do so.I could always use ideas, OCs and Devil fruits. I also have a long list of pairings to put into play but feel free to send more I may like your ideas better. The main character may have a harem but everyones gonna have someone.

 _ **P.S:**_ I hope you like it so far if not sorry and anyone that would like to talk about it PM me.


End file.
